Why 8 Is Her Favorite Number
by hitachiinlove
Summary: "It's been eight years, and every single day we grew closer to each other. When I was thirteen, that's when I fell harder for you. You make me smile, you're always on my mind, and there's not a single day where I don't think about you." ONESHOT.


**A /N: Hi everyone, I've been really lazy lately and I got sick. But I'm feeling better. I shall repay you guys with a belated Valentine's gift for all you guys for reading and all that(: In this story, everyone's 16 but then the younger kids are two years younger, even if... Yeah, I should stop typing. ENJOY :D**

T oday was another regluar day at Odiaba High School and summer ended a month ago. Which I miss a whole lot. The great sunny weather, sleeping in, hanging out, and some summer romance. Or at least I thought I had some, I had took the time to always hang out with Sora as much as I can. Buy her food, play some soccer, something best friend's would do. Sadly, I don't think I got to her, but it doesn't mean I'm not going to stop trying.

I finally got out of biology with Mimi and it was lunch time, as our regular routine we'd walk to her locker, she takes years looking at herself and then we go to the table where everyone else is. As I was waiting for Mimi to be finish she spoke causing me to have her attention on her.

"Tai, I know who likes you."

My eyes went wide, "What? Really, who?" Yeah, I was surprised. Even if I'm the soccer captain, I'm not used to hearing that from Mimi. I normally find out from a handful of girls that normally yell whenever I pass by, even the other day this one girl tried hitting on me. They have some really bad aiming, because instead they went on squeezing my butt like it was a lemon. Plus, all the other girls are always on Matt. They're always surrounding him after school like it's some _'Bieber Fever' _or something.

She smirked, closed her locker and began walking, "You have to guess."

I groaned and thought about how she'd tell me without me guessing over and over again. I snapped my fingers and stopped her, "If you don't tell me, I'll tell Izzy what you did to his _laptop_ last year and I'll tell Matt you have a _shirtless poster _of him up on your wall."

Her face grew red from what I said, "Tai, you wouldn't!"

I smirked evilly, "_Try_ me." I began running towards the cafeteria as I heard her footsteps following my direction as I stopped at the table where they were greeting me the regular dull, 'Hey man'.

"Hey guys Mimi wanted to let you guys know tha-" Before I could finish she covered my mouth with her hand and finished my sentence, "that you guys are really awesome. Where's Sora by the way?"

"Tennis meeting, I think?" Izzy answered. She finally took out her hand as I sighed.

"Hey! Aren't you going to tell me? You don't want me to tell them, _right_?" I grinned, as she came closer to me.

"Your best friend likes you." She whispered. I looked at Matt, and just starred at him, as he starred back to me. My eyes widen slowly as I looked back at her and pointed right at him.

"Mimi, what'd you tell him? That's not funny." He said, angerily trying to find out what we're talking about.

She slapped her head and yelled, "No your _other_ best friend!"

I directly pointed to the person next to Matt, which was Izzy and I murmured, "Meems, I-I wasn't planning on telling them. Your kidding right?"

She sighed in frustration, "TAI, OH MY FREAKING GOSH, SHE TOLD ME. THERE, SHE. DOES IZZY AND MATT LOOK LIKE A _SHE_?"

I chuckled to myself and looked at both of them while they both shrugged and shook their heads. I rubbed my chin with my index finger and replied, "Well you know since a lot of people consider Matt as a 'Pretty Boy' you kn-"

"Tai, shut up!" He shouted as I smiled, "Just kidding, you know I love you, bro."

He just glared at me while I had my attention on Mimi once again, "So, how come you found out before I did?"

She smiled softly at me and began explaining, "Because I kept bothering her. Something you should have done a long time ago."

Matt grinned, "Tai! You planning on asking her out?"

I shrugged in response. I actually didn't think about how I would ask her to be my girlfriend. I wanted to make it special something she'll remember for the rest of her life. Maybe when we get married she can tell our children about it.

About eight years ago on the 8th of September, which is tomorrow, that was when we met. At the soccer field. After practice she was waiting for her Mom to pick her up, but when our coach told her that her Mom called saying she had to walk home, I overheard the conversation and walked right to her. I offered to walk her home that day, we lived close to each other but we never knew that until I walked her home. Good times, she knew how to keep a conversation going, I knew how to make her laugh. Then it hit me, I know how to ask her.

I happily smiled and snapped my fingers as they all looked at me, "I've got the _perfect_ idea."

**-The 8th, Sora's Views-**

Today was the 8th, a day I could never forget. I was planning on telling Tai about how I felt about him since he's done so much to prove how much he really did like me and cared about me. After school was the same as always. Boring, and dull. I was walking around the whole school looking for Tai, but he was no where to be seen. Until I bumped into Mimi and Kari while I was walking.

"You know where Tai is?" I asked.

They both nodded and then dragged me to the direction to where he was. Though, Mimi stopped us.

"You have to do something though, then we'll take you to him." She explained as I nodded getting impacient knowing that I was looking for him for more than thirty minutes. Next thing you know, I was blind folded and one of them was leading the way so I wouldn't fall.

"So Sora, how you feeling?" Kari asked.

"Scared, where are we going?" I heard someone else's footsteps coming towards us and then someone answered back, "In _your_ pants!"

I know only two people who would make those kinds of jokes or comments, either Tai or Davis. Surely it was Davis. Then I heard two loud smacks and a whimper from afar, I followed it but it only leaded me towards a trash can.

I panicked and yelled, "G-guys! Some help!" Thankfully they did as I patted on my clothes hoping there was nothing on my clothes that'll make me look like a fool.

"Your lucky it was empty or else you would have been nasty-fied!" Davis commented as I sighed and kept on walking.

**-Tai's Views-**

It was almost an hour, and I began to worry. I thought she left early, or maybe Mimi and Kari couldn't find her. Davis went off to since he got impaicent. _'What if she says no, oh man. I'd feel so stupid.'_ Someone tapped my shoulder as I jumped a little and I looked in back of me.

"Hey, even if she says no, you guys will always be close friends." Joe mentioned.

"She'll say yes, don't worry too much Tai. You got this!" Yolei exclaimed as I sighed in relief and I noticed a small group of people walking towards us, and everyone got ready. My whole body was trembling with excitement and nervousness. As they stopped her I cleared my throat and began singing.

_Never been in love_  
_Cause a boy like me_  
_Never had someone to care for_  
_Never thought there could be_  
_Someone special for me_  
_And now I'm all in love_  
_Cause a boy like me_  
_Waited patiently for someone_  
_Someone to care for me_  
_And there will never be_

_No more lonely, no more just me_  
_I've been there before_  
_Ain't going no more_  
_And now that you're here I_  
_Never wanna say goodbye love_  
_Never wanna be without you_  
_No more crying, no denyin'_  
_I'm in love with you_  
_And now that you're here I_  
_I never wanna say goodbye love._

Everyone clapped and screamed as I caught a smiled appear on her face. Then everyone shouted, "Countdown to eight, Sora!"

She nodded and counted down slowly, "Eight,.. seven, six, five,.. four, three,.. two, one." I began going closer to her as our lips met, and I slowly moved away as she turned red.

"I don't even know who I kissed. Can I take it off now?" I went in back of her quietly as everyone told her that she can. As she did everyone else revealed the poster saying, "Would you like to-" Then TK, Davis and Ken showed the other part which said, "go outside with me? Love, Tai."

She giggled at what she read as I poked her side and looked in back of me as I gave her my well known loppedsided grin.

"You know, we're already outside." I nodded in response and held her hands.

"September _8th_ when we were _eight_ was the day we've finally began being friends. I remember all those weird moments we had, where we would sing and dance. Those bad times where I puked in your hat and you kicked a soccer ball on my face."

"She should have kicked it somewhere else." Everyone muttered in unison as I gave them a quick glared and continued.

"It's been _eight_ years, and every single day we grew closer to each other. When I was thirteen, that's when I fell harder for you, every single day. You make me smile, you're always on my mind, and there's not a single day where I don't think about you." Tears began falling down on her face as I wiped them, "Will you be mine?"

She smiled and hugged me tightly, then gave me a quick kiss on the lips as we both blushed a little. Then I noticed a lot of deep breathing and whispering I looked back and I noticed some of them crying.

"TK, stop crying. Be a man." Davis said.

He glared, "I just tear'd a little. Compared to you. _You're_ the one who cried after watching the Notebook!" Everyone laughed as I merged our hands together and she rested her body on my shoulder and whispered, "Now I have another reason that _eight's my favorite number_."

**A/N: D'AW, LOL. I tear'd from typing this. I'm such a loser, please don't mind the errors. Sorry, I'm trying to rush since my mom keeps bugging me. Hope you guys liked it, let me know!**


End file.
